


You're My Home

by jicaxxx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU turned fic, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Post-Break Up, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, but dont worry you wont cry as much, doctor! seungcheol, don't worry abt the angst, famous! jeonghan, famous! seungcheol, how do i even tag, jeongcheol is life, model! jeonghan, rollercoaster of emotions tbh, side junhao, side meanie, side soonhoon, so much crying, this is my first time im sorry, top model! yoon jeonghan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jicaxxx/pseuds/jicaxxx
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan had always wanted to be like the ones he saw on tv, on billboards, on magazines— he always wanted to be a model. That's why at an early age, he already set his goal on becoming one.Choi Seungcheol had always wanted to be someone who could help people, cure them and ease their pain— he always wanted to be a doctor. From the very start, that has always been his goal.Yoon Jeonghan and Choi Seungcheol, together, they promised to achieve their dreams.And they did, except for the fact that they were millions of miles away from each other with broken hearts and torn souls.-or the fic where Seungcheol and Jeonghan saw each other for the first time after their break-up because Mingyu invited them out to drink and someone couldn't handle their drink well so they ended up telling the other he still loves him so much even if it hurt.ON HOLD





	1. The Past: Childhood Days

**Author's Note:**

> hello lovelies, so this is my first fic which is also from my first au !! 
> 
> link of the au: [the break-up au](https://twitter.com/svtplusbts/status/969803604675579905).  uh i hope you enjoy!!  
> all kudos and comments are always appreciated!! ♡ 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of everything— how, where and when.

For as long as he could remember, Jeonghan had always been fascinated by the people he saw on magazines, on huge billboards, on the huge screens on buildings, on TV, just everywhere. Those people who looked beautiful and fearless while dressed with clothes that looked as beautiful as the ones who wore them.

 

_"Eomma," Little Jeonghan called, staring at the tv, wide eyes sparkling with adoration, wonder and curiousity. "Hannie wants to be like that." He pointed at the people feircely walking on the runway with dashing and beautiful outfits that made heads turn._

_"You want to be a model, baby?" His mother smiled at Jeonghan who was sitting up on the bed, eyes fixated on the tv._

_Jeonghan slowly nodded his head, mouth parted in amazement as he made a sound in agreement. "Like that."_

_"You can definitely be one if you want to, baby." His mother cooed at him as she brought her hand up to place it on Jeonghan's burning forehead. "But first you have to get well and grow up as a healthy boy, okay?"_

_Jeonghan's eyes shifted towards his mother._

_"You need to listen to Eomma and take your medicine." His mother continued as she stood up and grabbed Jeonghan's medicine, pouring it onto a spoon and holding it up to Jeonghan's mouth._

_Little Jeonghan's face contorted into something that showed disgust before he pouted and stared at his mother with wide puppy eyes. He never really liked drinking medicine; but apparently he had to because sickness loved him too much._

_"Will this really help Hannie become like that?" He asked, lifting his arm up as he pointed at the tv._

_"Of course baby." His mother answered. "If Hannie drinks his medicine and takes his vitamins daily, he will grow up to be a strong and healthy boy. Hannie can walk down the runway with beautiful clothes all he wants."_

_"Really?" Little Jeonghan asked, voice laced with excitement as his eyes sparkled brighter._

_"Really, baby." His mother nodded at him, urging him to drink his medicine. "So you have to drink this, Hannie."_

_Little Jeonghan bit his lip, finally nodding his head. "Hannie will grow up strong and healthy, Eomma. Hannie will definitely be like— like those—" Jeonghan's head tilted as his face contorted in confusion, trying to remember what his mother just called them._

_"Models, baby." His mother continued for him._

_"Yeah!" Jeonghan brightened up. "Like those! So Hannie will listen to Eomma and drink anything!"_

_Little Jeonghan opened his mouth as his mother fed him his medicine. Jeonghan's face twisted into disgust, shivering a little at the taste of the medicine. His mother immediately made him drink water to flush down the horrible after taste._

_"Hannie will drink as many as he needs." Jeonghan spoke, face still showing disgust as the bitter after taste of the medicine lingered. "Hannie will be a model, Eomma."_

_"I know you will, baby. You definitely can."_

 

* * *

 

Due to his sickly nature, Jeonghan wasn't always present in school. He had no one to play with outside either, so most of the time, Jeonghan just stayed inside the house, quietly playing by himself in his room. When he could go to school, there were no friends to greet him, only his classmates whom he barely knew.

 

_Little Jeonghan was quietly standing beside the small playground inside their primary school premises, waiting for his mom to pick him up when three boys from his class walked to him._

_"Are you sure you're a boy?" One of them, whom Jeonghan couldn't remember what his name was, suddenly asked._

_Jeonghan stared at his unknown classmate, gripping the strap of his schoolbag tightly. "I-I am."_

_"Really?" Another one asked, stepping forward. "Then why do you look like that?"_

_"W-What—"_

_"You look weird." The other one chimed in, taking a step forward, making Jeonghan grip his school bag tighter as he took a step backward, not knowing what to do._

_"I-I don't—"_

_"Maybe that's why no one plays with you. You're always absent and you look weirder each time you show up."_

_Little Jeonghan could only swallow in silence as his eyes began to water with tears._

_"It's you three who look weird." A cute boy suddenly appeared, walking to stand in front of Jeonghan, facing his three classmates who were bothering him._

_"What did you say?" One of the them scowled, stepping forward and close to the cute boy._

_"I said it's you three who look weird." The cute boy repeated, showing no signs of fright._

_Jeonghan could only stare, frozen on his spot as he watched the four in front of him._

_"We're not the ones who look like a girl." The other spoke, pointing his fingers at Jeonghan. "He looks weird, he says he's a boy but he doesn't look like one!"_

_"Anyone can be beautiful , you know." The cute boy spoke, unbothered. "You're just jealous because he's beautiful and you're not."_

_The other flushed red, from embarassment or anger or both, they didn't know. The two boys who were bothering him remained still while the other stepped forward, grabbing the cute boy by his shoulders, making Jeonghan move from his spot._

_"S-Stop—" Little Jeonghan stuttered out, hands tightly grasping each other, not knowing what to do._

_"You're the weird one!"  The other shouted, gripping the cute boy's shoulder tightly, shaking him._

_"It's you who's weird!" The cute boy shot back, hands holding on the other's wrists._

_"S-Stop it—" Jeonghan panicked as he reached out and grabbed onto his unknown classmate's arms to try and get him off of the cute boy._

_"Don't touch me!" The other shouted, right arm shoving Jeonghan away, a little too hard, making Jeonghan fall down on the ground._

_The cute boy's eyes widened as he saw Jeonghan fall, he shoved the other away from him, harder than the other did to Jeonghan, making him fall flat on the ground too. The cute boy immediately kneeled down on the ground next to Jeonghan while the other one stood up, enraged and about to shove the two back but someone cut in._

_"What is happening here!?"_

_The five of them looked towards the voice and saw a teacher standing before them._

_"Miss Kim, Jeonghan is bleeding." The cute boy spoke, looking at the wound on Jeonghan's knee. "Can we please take him to the clinic first?"_

_"Oh my god, Jeonghan, what happened?" Their teacher spoke, shocked as she immediately kneeled down to help Jeonghan up._

_"The wound isn't that deep but his skin still got cut." The cute boy said, facing their teacher. "This all happened because of Yoonjae and his friends."_

_Their teacher faced the three who looked scandalized, face showing horror. "Yoonjae, Chungho, Seojun!"_

_"It wasn't my fault! This was all because of him! It's his fault!" Yoonjae shouted, pointing at Jeonghan who had tears over his eyes as he hid behind the cute boy._

_"He didn't do anything! You just went up to him and started bothering him!" The cute boy defended._

_"It was because he looks weird!" Seojun shot back, shocking their teacher._

_"Enough!" Their teacher sternly said, brows furrowing as she stared at the three. "Yoonjae, Chungho, Seojun, go to my office and wait for me there. I'll just take Jeonghan to the clinic."_

_The three looked like they were about to protest but before they could, their teacher spoke again. "Now."_

_The three gulped and scurried off as Miss Kim crouched down to Jeonghan's level. "Let's take you to the clinic, okay?"_

_Jeonghan could only nod his head, biting his lip as he felt his knee stinging._

_"Don't worry, I'll go with you." The cute boy smiled at him, helping Jeonghan feel at ease. "C'mon."_

 

_When they got to the clinic, Miss Kim left them to the school nurse and excused herself as she still had the three boys to deal with. The school nurse was kind. She asked Jeonghan to sit down on the bed as she prepared the things needed to clean up his wound. Jeonghan nervously sat on the bed while Seungcheol stood in front of him, constantly reassuring him that it will be okay. The school nurse returned and kneeled in front of Jeonghan with a damp cotton on her hand._

_"This will sting a little, okay?" She said, looking at Jeonghan whose face clearly showed horror. "Only a little bit, I promise."_

_"Here, you can hold my hand." The cute boy said, holding his hand out for Jeonghan to grab. "You can squeeze it if it stings but don't worry, it won't hurt that much. I always get wounds like that too."_

_Jeonghan looked at the cute boy and turned his gaze towards the hand he was offering. Jeonghan slowly reached out to grab his hand, teary eyes shooting up to directly look at the cute boy who was already staring back at him with a smile on his face._

_Jeonghan gulped and gently nodded his head. "O-Okay. I'm ready."_

_The nurse softly smiled at him before she gently pressed the wet cotton on Jeonghan's wound. Jeonghan hissed and unconsciously gripped the cute boy's hand tightly as tears prickled his eyes. The nurse continued to clean his wound up before she covered it with a wound plaster. Jeonghan didn't even know he was holding his breath and gripping the cute boy's hand tightly until she heard the nurse speak._

_"There, all done!" She smiled as she stood up._

_Jeonghan exhaled in relief but it didn't last long when his eyes widened, realising how hard he was holding the other one's hand._

_"I-I'm sorry!" He said, immediately letting go and flushing pink._

_The cute boy let out an adorable laugh, making Little Jeonghan flush deeper. "It's okay. It didn't hurt that much, right?"_

_Jeonghan could only nod his head as he stared at the ground._

_"I'm Seungcheol." The cute boy suddenly said, making Jeonghan's head shot up. "Choi Seungcheol." He smiled widely._

_"I-I'm—" Jeonghan spoke to introduce himself but the other cut him off._

_"Jeonghan, right? Yoon Jeonghan?"_

_Jeonghan nodded his head, staring at the other boy with wide eyes._

_"We're classmates. And I know you miss school sometimes because you always get sick. Miss Kim told us." Little Seungcheol explained, softly smiling at Jeonghan. " I'm glad you're feeling better now."_

_Jeonghan could only shyly smile and nod his head in return._

_"C'mon, I'll walk with you to the playground and wait with you until your mom picks you up." Little Seungcheol said, holding his hand out for Little Jeonghan to grab. "Maybe we can play for a bit but not too much since we don't want to make your knee hurt more."_

_Jeonghan's smile only got wider, eyes turning into a crescent shape as he nodded his head, jumped off the bed and took Seungcheol's hand._

 

Choi Seungcheol was Yoon Jeonghan's first ever friend.

 

* * *

 

Ever since then, the two became best of friends. They played all day when they could, studied together, did their homeworks together, had numerous sleepovers and were just basically glued to each other. Jeonghan had been a lot happier since Seungcheol came. He had someone to play with at the playground, he had someone to share his toys with, he had someone to watch his favorite cartoons with, he had someone to share his food with during recess, he had someone to talk to about anything— Jeonghan had someone. He had Seungcheol.

 

_"Cheol! Cheol!" Little Jeonghan shouted enthusiastically. "Let's go to the slide! I want to play there! Hurry!"  He started to run towards the slide before the other could even respond._

_"Hannie-ya! Stop running, you might trip!" Little Seungcheol shouted as he stood up from where he was sitting on the ground but Jeonghan didn't pay him attention, he continued running, looking back and waving at Seungcheol to follow him. "Hannie! I told you to stop ru—" Before he could even finish his sentence, Jeonghan fell on the ground._

_Seungcheol immediately sprinted towards the other, kneeling down on the ground. "Hannie! Are you okay? I told you, you might get hurt!"_

_Jeonghan could only sniffle as he tried not to cry, holding his knee._

_"What hurts? Does something hurt? Hannie, show me your knee."_

_Jeonghan slowly removed his hands from his left knee, revealing a small red wound on Jeonghan's pale skin but thank god it wasn't deep enough to bleed. He stared at Seungcheol with teary eyes and wobbling lips before bursting into tears._

_Seungcheol sighed, cupping Jeonghan's puffy cheeks, wiping his tears away. "This is why I told you to stop running."_

_"I-I'm sorry!" Jeonghan cried louder, tears flowing non-stop as he sobbed. "I didn't listen to Cheol, I-I'm sorry! Hannie is sorry!"_

_"It's okay, Hannie. Sshhh," Seungcheol tried to calm the other down as he held Jeonghan's head in place. "Look at me, Hannie-ya. Look at me."_

_Jeonghan's cries toned down, blinking a few times, sniffling as he looked at Seungcheol._

_"Does it hurt?"_

_Jeonghan only whimpered and nodded his head as tears began to blurr his vision again._

_"Don't worry, Hannie." Seungcheol softly said as he wiped tears that fell from Jeonghan's eyes before he took off his backpack, opened it and grabbed something inside. He took out an ethyl alchol, a piece of cotton and a bandaid. "Your skin just got lightly grazed, I need to clean it before I cover it with bandaid, Hannie, okay?"_

_Jeonghan sniffled and whimpered, not wanting to make his knee sting more from the alcohol but he knew he had no choice so nonetheless, he nodded his head._

_Seungcheol gently pressed the wet cotton on Jeonghan's knee, making Jeonghan hiss and whimper loudly. Seungcheol quickly and gently cleaned up his knee and wound before putting a bandaid over it._

_"There, all done." Seungcheol smiled as he looked at Jeonghan who was sniffling. "Does it still hurt?"_

_"A-A little bit." Jeonghan whispered through his sniffles._

_"Do you still want to play at the slide?"_

_Jeonghan quietly shook his head._

_"Then how about we go home and watch disney instead?"_

_Jeonghan's eyes lit up as he stared at Seungcheol and nodded, a small smile forming on his lips._

_"Okay, let's do that then."_

_Seungcheol stood up, wore his back pack and stuck his hand out to help Jeonghan up. Jeonghan grabbed Seungcheol's hand, gripping it tightly and not letting go until they got to his house. (And when Jeonghan's mom saw a cute bandaid plastered on Jeonghan's knee, she didn't even need to ask what happened, knowing Jeonghan was very clumsy but also knowing that Seungcheol was always there for him.)_

_Seungcheol ended up staying at Jeonghan's house later than expected, Jeonghan begged his mom to call Seungcheol's mom to let him sleepover. In the end, Seungcheol's mom agreed without hesitation and dropped by to give Seungcheol a new set of clothes and some things he needed. That's why right now, the two were tucked on Jeonghan's bed, Jeonghan's mom kissing their foreheads goodnight. With the sound of the door closing, the room which was only lit by a nightlight was enveloped in silence._

_"Cheol," Little Jeonghan softly called out, facing his head towards Seungcheol's direction to see if he was still awake. "Are you still awake?"_

_"I am." The other quietly answered, turning his head to face Jeonghan. "What is it, Hannie?"_

_"Nothing, I'm just curious." Jeonghan softly answered, staring at Seungcheol's face which was few inches away from his._

_"About?" Seungcheol asked, staring back at Jeonghan who remained silent for a few moments before speaking again._

_"Why do you always have those things with you?"_

_"Those things?" Seungcheol asked, confused. "What things?"_

_"You know, those things that you use when I get hurt." Jeonghan whispered back, innocent eyes looking directly at Seungcheol._

_"Oh," Seungcheol softly spoke in realisation. "Well I need to always have 'those things' when I'm with you, Hannie-ya. If you aren't sick, you always get hurt like what happened earlier."_

_This time, it was Jeonghan who was hit by realisation. "Oh."_

_"Yeah, 'oh'." Seungcheol giggled, making the other burst out in giggles too._

_After their giggles died down, Seungcheol faced the ceiling in silence while Jeonghan remained quietly staring at Seungcheol._

_"And besides, I want to be a doctor when I grow up." Seungcheol suddenly continued in a quiet and hushed tone but Jeonghan heard it perfectly well._

_Jeonghan immediately sat up and stared at Seungcheol, innocent wide eyes filled with amazement and wonder as his lips curled up into a wide smile. "Really!?"_

_Seungcheol lightly laughed, sitting up as well as he stared at Jeonghan. "Really."_

_"A doctor? Wow! That's amazing, Cheol!" Jeonghan bursted with excitement and astonishment. "You can help people and cure them and heal them and that's just— wow!"_

_Seungcheol laughed at Jeonghan's reaction but Jeonghan remained amazed at the fact that Seungcheol wanted to be a doctor and will be a doctor someday._

_"I know." Seungcheol gently smiled. "That's why I want to be a doctor. It might sound a bit cliché but I want to help people heal and ease their pain."_

_Jeonghan's smile only got wider as he shook his head and grabbed each of Seungcheol's hands with his own little hands, gripping it tightly. "I think that's perfect."_

_Seungcheol stared at Jeonghan, amazed and touched by the other's gesture and reaction._

_"I think it suits you, Cheol. You're nice and you're smart and kind and caring and you're just— Cheol, you can definitely be one!"_

_Seungcheol could only smile, his heart being filled with warmth as he squeezed Jeonghan's hand._

_"How about you, Hannie? What do you want to become?"_

_Jeonghan froze for a short moment but his smile didn't falter although a faint shade of pink covered his cheeks as he looked down on their hands._

_"I-I want to become like those people on..." Jeonghan lowly murmured, Seungcheol couldn't hear._

_"Like what?"_

_"Like those people on TV." Jeonghan spoke a little clearer this time, still not meeting Seungcheol's eyes. "You know, the ones that wear beautiful clothes and pose for pictures."_

_"A model?" Seungcheol asked, staring at Jeonghan who slowly nodded his head._

_"Y-Yeah, Cheol, that one."_

_Seungcheol smiled widely letting go of Jeonghan's hand to cup Jeonghan's puffy cheeks with his hands, lifting his head up so Jeonghan was facing him._

_"That's amazing, Hannie-ya! You can definitely become one!"_

_"Y-You think so?" Jeonghan's gaze lifted to meet Seungcheol's eyes, cheeks painted pink._

_"I know so." Seungcheol assured, softly smiling._

_"B-But the others said I-I looked weird." Jeonghan quietly spoke, lips wobbling as tears started to build up in his eyes._

_"No, you don't." Seungcheol frowned. "Hannie, listen to me. You don't look weird, you look beautiful."_

_"I-I do?" Jeonghan sniffled, big eyes glassed with tears, staring directly at Seungcheol._

_"You do." Seungcheol assured. "You're beautiful. Not only physically, but you're beautiful here too." He said, removing one hand from Jeonghan's face to gently point it at his heart. "Hannie-ya, you're beautiful all over."_

_Seungcheol softly smiled at Jeonghan whose lips were forming into a smile as well._

_"I know you can do it, Hannie. I believe in you. You'll be the top model in the future, you're going to be all over the TV, the billboards, the buildings, the magazines, everywhere! I just know you will." Seungcheol excitedly spoke, throwing his hands onto the air to give emphasis to what he was saying, making Jeonghan giggle happily._

_"Me too." Jeonghan smiled widely. "I believe in you too. I know you'll be a great doctor. The one that saves many lives and helps people heal from their pain. You'd be one of the best doctors ever, Cheol! You're so smart and nice and I just know it!"_

_This time, it was Seungcheol who giggled happily at Jeonghan's enthusiasm._

_"Then, I'll definitely be a doctor and you'll definitely be a top model."_

_Jeonghan happily nodded his head. "We will!"_

_"But before that you have to learn to take care of yourself, Hannie. You wouldn't want to walk on runways covered in wounds and bruises, would you?"_

_Jeonghan stared at Seungcheol before slowly nodding his head._

_"See? That's why you should—"_

_"But I have you!" Jeonghan cut off, giggling. "You always help me so I won't get hurt, right?"_

_Seungcheol just stared at Jeonghan, blinking his eyes a few times. "I-I guess so."_

_"See?" Jeonghan giggled more, staring at Seungcheol happily. "Will you promise me to always be here and help me heal my wounds?"_

_"I'm already doing that, Hannie." Seungcheol stared at Jeonghan, unamused._

_"Nooo," Jeonghan shook his head. "Even when we grow up. You're my bestest friend in the whole world. Will you promise me?"_

_Seungcheol smiled at Jeonghan, "I promise. I promise I'll help you heal every time you get sick or get hurt. But I promise I won't even let you get sick or get hurt in the first place."_

_Jeonghan happily squeeled, leaning in to press his lips against Seungcheol's cheeks, something he always does and something Seungcheol got used to since he discovered how clingy Jeonghan was when they became friends (Seungcheol didn't mind one bit, in fact, it made him happy), giggling as he pulled away._

_"Hannie," Seungcheol softly called after Jeonghan's giggles died down. "Let's achieve our dreams, okay?"_

_Jeonghan happily nodded his head, staring at Seungcheol with a smile on his face. "Together."_

_"Together." Seungcheol repeated, softly smiling at Jeonghan._

_"Now, let's sleep. It's way past our bedtime, your mom will get mad if she finds out we're still awake." Seungcheol said before he plops down on the bed, shifting to get comfortable._

_Jeonghan immediately laid down and moved closer to Seungcheol, throwing his arms over the other and nuzzling to his side, cuddling close to Seungcheol as Seungcheol welcomed Jeonghan in his arms, pulling him closer. They were so close they could hear each other's heartbeat. But the two had always been like this; they always cuddle and both of them loved it. As always, they peacefully fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms in comfortable warmth. (And when Jeonghan's mother found them in that position at the morning she may or may not have cooed and may or may not have took a picture and sent it to Seungcheol's mom who may or may not have cooed as well.)_

 

* * *

 

Time passed by and they were already in their secondary school but nothing changed between Jeonghan and Seungcheol— except for the fact that they just grew closer. They didn't care about others as long as they had each other. They were certainly the best of friends.

 

_Seungcheol knocked on the door and patiently stood with a a basket in his hand._

_"Cheol," Jeonghan's mother smiled when he saw the young one as she opened the door, knowing what he was here for. "Come in, come in!"_

_Seungcheol smiled back brightly and slightly bowed. "I brought soup cooked by  eomma and strawberries."_

_Jeonghan's mother could only smile fondly. "Go on, Hannie has been whining and waiting for you since he woke up."_

_"Thank you, I will!" Seungcheol smiled one last time before proceeding upstairs straight to Jeonghan's bedroom._

_He slowly twisted the doorknob and quietly opened the door incase Jeonghan was sleeping and resting since he had fever. But the moment Seungcheol stepped in, Jeonghan immediately broke out into a wide smile when he saw the other despite his current state._

_"Cheol,"_

_"Hannie," Seungcheol softly called out as he walked towards the bed and pulled a chair, sitting on it. "How do you feel?"_

_Jeonghan looked a little messed up; his hair was messily lying flat on his face, eyes teary and puffy as he soft ragged breaths left his slightly pale lips. Seungcheol brought his hand up and gently brushed Jeonghan's hair away from his forehead, his cool hand coming in contact with Jeonghan's burning skin._

_"Better now that you're here."_

_Seungcheol could only roll his eyes fondly, a smile forming on his lips as he continued to run his fingers through Jeonghan's hair who was smiling happily in content._

_"I brought soup and your favorite strawberries."_

_Jeonghan's eyes lit up, smiling and sitting up a little too quickly resulting his head to throb more, making him groan._

_"Calm down, Hannie." Seungcheol said as he took out the tupperware which had the soup from the basket along with a spoon. He turned to face Jeonghan who had his mouth wide open, producing a soft sound which sounded like an "aaaaaah—" as he stared at Seungcheol with big innocent eyes._

_Seungcheol stared at Jeonghan and raised his eyebrows as if to ask 'are you serious?' , trying to stop himself from smiling fondly._

_"Didn't you say you'd always take care of me?" Jeonghan pouted, bottom lip sticking out, pink feverish cheeks puffing up as he stared at Seungcheol with glassy eyes, his eyebrows slightly furrowed._

_Seungcheol couldn't help but break out into a smile, he had always been weak for Jeonghan (when was he never, really)._

_"Fine." He fondly sighed as Jeonghan giggled and opened his mouth again._

_Seungcheol gently pushed the spoon into Jeonghan's mouth who happily ate it in silence, a smile forming on his lips. He continued to feed Jeonghan in silence and by the time that the soup was finished, Jeonghan's eyes were slowly starting to drop. Seungcheol placed the tupperware and spoon back in the basket and turned to Jeonghan who was barely awake, gently swaying to keep himself up._

_"Sleep. We can eat the strawberries when you wake up." Seungcheol softly said but Jeonghan slowly shook his head, yawning as he did. "Hannie-ya, you need to rest."_

_Jeonghan turned his half-opened teary eyes to Seungcheol and blinked a few times before faintly whispering, "Only when you give me tummy rubs and cuddles."_

_Seungcheol just stared at Jeonghan in silence so Jeonghan added a soft, "Please, I'll get better faster if you do." making it impossible for Seungcheol to conceal the smile that surfaced on his face._

_"Fine, you big baby."_

_Jeonghan made a small sound of victory as he scooted closer to the wall before laying down to make space for Seungcheol who laid down next to him._

_"Let the tummy rubbing begin," Jeonghan spoke, smiling widely despite his drooping eyes as he pulled his pajama top up to reveal his smooth pale skin and adorable squishy tummy._

_Seungcheol had a soft smile on his face as he scooted closer to Jeonghan, laying Jeonghan's head on his right arm, enveloping the other in his warmth as he pulled him closer, Jeonghan doing the same as he wiggled to push himself further onto Seungcheol. He gently placed his left hand on Jeonghan's soft squishy tummy, the coolness of his hand directly coming in contact with the Jeonghan's burning temperature, making Jeonghan hum happily in content. But before Seungcheol can even move his hand, Jeonghan spoke again._

_"Wait,"_

_"Why? What's wrong?"_

_"I just realised this now but won't you get sick too if you stick close to me?" Jeonghan mumured, eyes darting up to meet Seungcheol's stare._

_"I won't, don't worry about it." Seungcheol softly said as he began to gently move his hand in circular motion on Jeonghan's tummy. "Just go to sleep."_

_Jeonghan was too tired to argue so he just softly hummed before yawning, a tear slipping from his eyes as he closed it._

_"Whatever you say, Doctor Cheol." He quietly mumbled._

_Seungcheol fondly stared at Jeonghan, a small smile forming on his lips as he continued to rub the other's tummy._

_"Sleep tight, my top model." He whispered before pressing a gentle kiss on Jeonghan's temple._

_Jeonghan smiled in content but didn't answer anymore as he let himself fall asleep in Seungcheol's arms, his nose lightly touching the other's collarbones as Seungcheol continued to gently rub his tummy._

_They both fell asleep placed where they were meant to be— fitting perfectly in each other's arms._

 

* * *

 

 

Over the years, nothing changed between them. They were already in highschool and were still as close as ever— closer, if that was even possible. Except that maybe both of them realised they loved each other more than a friend and that they fell in love somewhere along the way.

 

_It was Jeonghan's 17th birthday party tomorrow and they were holding a sleepover tonight, only with Jeonghan's closest friends namely Mingyu, Soonyoung, Minghao, Jihoon and of course— Seungcheol, before the actual birthday party tomorrow night._

_They were currently at the garden, half of them preparing dinner, roasting barbecue and meat, while half of them prepared the other things needed._

_"I'll go get the box of snacks inside!" Jeonghan volunteered, making his way inside the house._

_"Ask someone to go with you." Seungcheol spoke loudly as he flipped the meat on the grill._

_"Why?" Jeonghan asked, stopping in his tracks. "It's just boxes of snacks, I can carry it! It won't even be heavy what could possibly go wrong?"_

_" **You** could possibly go wrong, Jeonghannie." Jihoon answered as he wiped the table with a cloth._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeonghan raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms on his chest. "I am perfectly capable of handling myself, thank you very much."_

_"Sure, Jeonghan." Soonyoung chimed in teasingly. "Because constantly tripping and getting hurt on a daily basis means being 'perfectly capable of handling yourself'."_

_Jeonghan opened his mouth to shoot something back but closed it again knowing that he was kinda clumsy but it wasn't his fault that his own feet just kept tripping on air!_

_"Oh my god, leave me alone and just kiss each other or something!" Jeonghan groaned, making everyone laugh._

_"They're all over each other every single day already, Jeonghan." Minghao sighed. "Spare our innocent eyes please."_

_"Shut up, you're just jealous of me and my Jihoonie." Soonyoung stuck his tongue out at Minghao. "And innocent? You? Who do you think you're fooling?"_

_"Shut up." Minghao stuck his tongue out at him before standing up and walking over to Jeonghan, pulling him inside the house. "Let's go, Hannie. I'll help you."_

  _After a few minutes, the two appeared again, Minghao carrying plates and glasses while Jeonghan was carrying two boxes of snacks which blocked his vision. It certainly wasn't heavy but it was as high as his head, covering his vision._

_"Hannie, I don't think that's a good a idea." Jihoon said as soon as he saw Jeonghan carrying the boxes, making Seungcheol turn around to check on Jeonghan._

_"It's okay, I won't trip." Jeonghan spoke despite not seeing where he was walking._

_"Hannie, stop you might get hurt." He heard Seungcheol warn him but it was he was only a few meters away from the table right? There is no way something could happen, right?_

_Wrong._

_"I'm okay, i'm okay! I got this." Jeonghan spoke, continuing to walk, not listening to their warnings. "See? I got this—"_ _He said but tripped on his own feet._

_"Jeonghan!" "Oh my god!" "Hannie!" "We told you so!"_

_Jeonghan closed his eyes, ready for his face to hit the hard ground but instead he fell on something soft and warm, arms snaking around his waist as the boxes fell loud on the ground._

_"Why don't you ever listen to me?" Seungcheol sighed, raising his eyebrows as he stared down at Jeonghan who looked surprised in his arms._

_"I-I—"_

_"Jesus Christ," Mingyu sighed in relief as he turned back to the grill. "I wouldn't be surprised if Cheol's real reason for being a doctor was because of Jeonghan."_

_"Ya Jeonghannie, you need to practice walking without tripping if you want to walk on a runway." Minghao added._

_Everyone burst out laughing as Jeonghan stood up by himself and pouted, "Shut up, it's my birthday how can you all be so mean to me."_

_"This is what you call 'love', Jeonghannie." Soonyoung spoke as he grabbed the boxes on ground, making Jeonghan roll his eyes, fondness evident on his face._

_"Okay, everyone sit down! Food is ready!" Mingyu shouted, making everyone shuffle to their seats._

_"Let's go eat, Hannie." Seungcheol nodded his head and turned around to walk but Jeonghan grabbed the hem of his shirt, making him stop and turn back._

_"I'm sorry." Jeonghan whispered, a frown forming on his face as he looked down on the ground._

_But Seungcheol only chuckled making Jeonghan look up to meet his gaze, "How long have we been friends, Hannie? As if I'm not used to dealing with your stubborn ass." He lightly ruffled Jeonghan's hair and softly smiled at him. "I just don't want you getting hurt. And if you ever do, didn't I tell you I'd always be here to heal you?"_

_Jeonghan could only nod his head in silence, heart being filled with warmth. God, he was blessed to have Seungcheol beside him._

_"So stop frowning and let's go eat. It's your birthday in a few hours after all." Seungcheol smiled as he put his arm over Jeonghan's shoulder and pulled him towards the table where all their friends were waiting._

 

_After dinner, they all sat on a blanket in the garden under the starry night sky, sitting in circle as they started playing spin the bottle._

 

_"Truth." Soonyoung spoke confidently when the bottle landed in his direction._

_"Who confessed first between you and Jihoon?" Mingyu asked, making everyone go silent as they looked at Soonyoung, waiting for an answer._

_"Jihoonie did." Soonyoung smiled widely as Jihoon flushed red on his seat._

_"Woah, really?" Mingyu asked, amazed and taken aback._ _"I thought it would've been you."_

_"I thought Soonyoung was the one who confessed first too." Jeonghan said, equally amazed as Mingyu was._

_"Shut up, please let's just— Soonyoung it's your turn!" Jihoon immediately changed the topic, blushing deeply._

_Soonyoung lightly laughed and cooed at his lover before spinning the bottle._

_"Seungcheol!" Soonyoung shouted enthusiastically when the end of the bottle pointed at Seungcheol. "Truth or Dare?"_

_"Hmmm, truth." Seungcheol answered._

_A spark of mischievousness flashed in Soonyoung's eyes before he smiled, clasped his hands together and looked at Seungcheol. "When was your first kiss?"_

_A chorus of "OOOOOOH" emitted from his friends as they all stared at Seungcheol, eyes completely filled with curiousity and excitement but Jeonghan remained unbothered since as far as he knew, Seungcheol haven't had his first kiss yet. And so did he._

_"Uh," Seungcheol stuttered out, running his fingers through his hair as he didn't know how to answer the unexpected question that came up. "L-Last week...?"_

_"OOOOOH!" Everyone hyped, looking completely amused but Jeonghan whipped his head to Seungcheol's direction in shock, mouth parted and eyes wide._

_'What? What did Seungcheol just say?'_

_"You and Jeonghan kissed last week and we didn't even know?" Minghao asked, shocked and amazed._

_"Jeonghan! Why didn't you tell me?" Soonyoung asked, just as amused as everyone else was. But Jeonghan wasn't amused one bit._

_"I-I— We didn't." Jeonghan stuttered out, still shocked and confused. What was this painful throbbing in his chest?_

_"W-What?" Soonyoung asked, his amused expression morphing into a confused one. "I mean, who else could it be? You and Cheol—"_

_"I don't know." Jeonghan cut him off, not knowing exactly how to react. "And besides, why would Cheol and I kiss? Don't be ridiculous." He gulped hard, a forced laugh leaving his throat as he stood up from the ground. "_ _I— I 'm thirsty, let me just—  just get water inside. Do any of you want some?"_

_He asked that but he didn't wait for anyone to respond as he immediately walked inside the house._

_The five looked at each other in silence, completely stunned but Minghao quickly caught on and stood up._

_"I'll come with you, Hannie." Minghao spoke loudly and followed Jeonghan inside._

 

 

_The two headed straight to the kitchen, no one speaking a single word. Jeonghan was quiet. He was quiet as he grabbed a glass. He was quiet as he took out a pitcher from the ref. He was quiet as he poured water in the glass. He was too quiet and Minghao wasn't sure what to say. Minghao just silently watched as Jeonghan moved quietly, looking a little out of it and deep in his thoughts, only the sound of the water pouring in the glass filled the silence at the kitchen._

_"Hannie?" Minghao softly called out, Jeonghan humming in response as he grabbed his glass about to drink._ _"Are you okay?"_

_Jeonghan turned to face Minghao, a glass in his hand as he nodded his head. "I'm okay, i'm okay. Why do you ask? I'm—" He didn't even notice that the glass was slipping out of his grip until it fell loudly on the ground, broken shards scattering everywhere._

_"Fuck." Jeonghan murmured as he kneeled down to the floor, cleaning the shards._

_"Hannie, don't! Don't touch it!" Minghao hurriedly said. "I-I'll call Cheol and—"_

_"No!" Jeonghan cut him off, turning to look at Minghao but hissed loudly when he got a small cut on his hand._

_"Hannie-ya!" Minghao shouted panicking. "D-Don't move, please! I'll go get Seungcheol," He said as he turned around to run outside. "I'll go get him, just stay there and don't move—"_

_"Hannie?" A familiar voice called out and soon enough Seungcheol appeared in the kitchen, eyes widening when he saw Jeonghan and broken glass shards on the ground. Wait was Jeonghan's hand bleeding? "Jeonghan!"_

_"Cheol, thank god you're here." Minghao exhaled in relief._

_Seungcheol immediately ran towards Jeonghan and gently pulled him up, examining his hand. "Shit, what happened?"_

_"Nothing, t-the glass just slipped."_

_"And you decided to clean it up by picking the broken shards?" Seungcheol stared at Jeonghan who remained silent. He sighed deeply and turned to Minghao, "I'll just clean this and Jeonghan's cut. Please, tell the others everything is fine."_

_"O-Of course." Minghao nodded his head before leaving Seungcheol and Jeonghan to themselves._

_"Hannie, what were you thinking!?" Seungcheol asked as he dragged Jeonghan towards the sink but Jeonghan just remained silent, making Seungcheol deeply sigh. "This might sting, okay?" He turned on the faucet and took Jeonghan's hand in his, guiding it under the water. Jeonghan hissed loudly, tears forming in his eyes as water came in contact with the cut on his hand. He bit his lip, enduring the throb until Seungcheol removed his hand under the running water and turned off the faucet._

_Seungcheol brought Jeonghan's right hand close to his face and examined the cut. "Thank god, it isn't that deep." He murmured as he stared intently at the cut. "But I still need to disinfect and patch it up."_

_Seungcheol gently tugged on Jeonghan's wrist and led him up to his room in silence, making Jeonghan sit down on the bed as he grabbed the first-aid kit from a drawer. He sat down on the bed next to Jeonghan, gently grabbing his hand. "Hannie, this will hurt a bit." He said before pushing the cotton, damped with ethyl alcohol on the cut, making Jeonghan whimper loudly, face contorting into pain as a few tears slipped down his eyes._

_"It's okay, it'll be over soon. Just a bit more, Hannie." Seungcheol softly spoke, trying to soothe Jeonghan as he cleaned the cut up. After that, he grabbed a plaster and a bandage, gently putting on a plaster over the cut before bandaging it. "There, all done."_

_Seungcheol looked up to Jeonghan whose cheeks were stained with tears, biting his lip, fresh tears still spilling down. "Shit, does it still hurt?" He asked, gently cupping Jeonghan's face in his hands but Jeonghan just sniffled in response. "Hannie-ya, I need you to tell me if it still hurts. Or does something else hurt?"_

_Jeonghan wanted to point at his chest because that was definitely hurting. But instead, he slowly shook his head._

_"N-Not anymore. Thanks, Cheol."_

_"Didn't I tell you I'd always heal you?" Seungcheol softly smiled at him, wiping the tears that streamed down his cheeks away. "And besides, what were you thinking, grabbing the glass shards with your bare hands?" He heavily sighed. "You keep hurting yourself. What will happen if you hurt yourself and I'm not around?" He frowned, staring deeply into Jeonghan's eyes_ _before retracting his hands, breaking the eye contact and started putting the things back inside the first-aid kit._

_"Why would you not be around?" Jeonghan lowly murmured, heart aching when he thought of Seungcheol not being by his side anymore. Was he too much to handle? Will there be a time when they aren't together anymore? Will Seungcheol stay at another one's side and not his? Jeonghan didn't want that. Didn't they promise to achieve their dreams together? Didn't Seungcheol promise to always be by his side? Each thought that passed through his head tugged hard and painful at Jeonghan's heart._

_"Hm?" Seungcheol hummed as he closed the first-aid kit and looked at Jeonghan who looked like he was in pain._

_"D-Did you really have your first kiss already?" Jeonghan asked so low and quiet, the other could barely heart it. But he did._

_Seungcheol turned to fully face Jeonghan who was staring back at him. He remained silent for a few moments before answering, "I did. But—"_

_"It hurts." Jeonghan spoke, tears filling his eyes and blurring his vision. "It hurts so much."_

_"W-What? What hurts, Hannie?" Seungcheol asked, taken aback and panicking as he scooted closer to Jeonghan, not knowing where to touch or hold him. "Hannie, tell me what hurts. I can't make the pain go away unless you tell me."_

_Jeonghan shakily brought his right hand up and pointed it at his heart. "It hurts." He whispered, tears falling down his cheeks._

_"W-What," Seungcheol breathed out, staring at Jeonghan with a confused expression, not knowing what to do until his eyes widened in realisation. "Ah! Hannie, no, no, let me finish what I was saying first." He hurriedly said as he cupped Jeonghan's face and wiped the tears away. "The first kiss— that was a complete accident!"_

_Jeonghan stared at Seungcheol in silence, tears glassing over his eyes as some escaped and fell down his cheeks. He looked so hurt, betrayed and lost that Seungcheol wanted to hit himself for making Jeonghan feel and look like this especially when his birthday was in a few hours._

_"I wouldn't even call it a first kiss, I promise." Seungcheol sighed, whispering as he gently caressed Jeonghan's cheeks. "There was this girl who confessed to me, I already rejected her but she was persistent. Until last week, she said she'll give up if I kissed her—" Jeonghan whimpered, more tears falling out of his eyes."—no, no, of course I didn't kiss her, Hannie! I declined but she just suddenly smashed her mouth onto mine I  was taken by surprise. But I quickly pushed her off of me, our lips only touched so it wasn't really a kiss, Hannie, please don't cry anymore."_

_"R-Really?" Jeonghan sniffled, big eyes staring intently at Seungcheol's eyes._

_"Really." Seungcheol reassured, wiping the few tears slipping out of Jeonghan's eyes. "I promise."_

_"O-Oh," Jeonghan breathed out as he sniffled, making Seungcheol smile and chuckle. "B-But something still hurts."_

_"Oh?" Seungcheol asked, eyebrows furrowing as he looked at Jeonghan, completely concerned. "What hurts?"_

_Jeonghan brought his hand up and pointed at his lips. "This hurts." He softly whispered, staring at Seungcheol as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks._

_"Oh." Seungcheol breathed out, eyes trailing down to Jeonghan's lips that he may or may not have dreamt of kissing. It looked so pink, so soft, so smooth and so kissable. "I guess I have to make the pain go away."_

_"You do." Jeonghan quietly answered. "You promised that you'd always stay by my side, heal me and be a doctor, didn't you?"_

_"I did." Seungcheol softly smiled, gently caressing Jeonghan's cheeks. "Now let's make the pain go away."_

_Seungcheol leaned in, gently brushing his lips against Jeonghan's at first, feeling Jeonghan's hot breath against his before he conncted their lips, both of them closing their eyes as he did. Seungcheol softly kissed Jeonghan as he caressed Jeonghan's cheek, wiping a tear that slipped down his eyes. God, Jeonghan's lips were softer and smoother than he imagined it would be._ _Jeonghan melted in the kiss. He brought his hands up to clutch Seungcheol's sweater tightly as he kissed back, heart bursting with happiness as warmth spread all throughout his body._

_Seungcheol pulled away, pressing his forehead against Jeonghan's as he stared intently at the other's eyes, gently caressing Jeonghan's cheeks that were flushed red. "Does it still hurt?"_

_"It does." Jeonghan whispered, a little out of breath. His heart was pounding so loud he couldn't hear anything else. "Again, please."_

_And then he was tugging on Seungcheol's sweater and connecting their lips once more._

_By the time they pulled away, they were both a little out of breath but happy and smiling._

_"I'll never get tired of kissing you." Seungcheol whispered, breathless. "I could kiss you all day."_

_"No one's stopping you from doing so." Jeonghan smiled, eyes turning into the shape of a crescent._

_"Did I make the pain go away?" Seungcheol asked, softly chuckling._

_"You did." Jeonghan nodded his head, the smile never leaving his lips. "I told you, you'd be a great doctor." That made Seungcheol laugh. "But I'm the only one you're allowed to kiss." Jeonghan pouted, staring at Seungcheol._

_"Only you, I promise." Seungcheol reassured, gazing softly at Jeonghan with a gentle smile on his lips. "Only my future top model."_

_"Good." Jeonghan smiled before tugging on Seungcheol's shirt again. "Now let me disinfect your lips, Doctor Cheol."_

_For the third time, their lips were pressed against each other, softly gliding and dancing in rhythm._

 

_And just like that— everything changed. But for the better, both for Jeonghan and Seungcheol._

 

_(And when Mingyu came looking for them because everyone was worried and they were taking too long, it wasn't Jeonghan's and Seungcheol's fault that he found them kissing on Jeonghan's bed, too engrossed with each other to actually notice his presence. That night, when the two came down and back to the garden, they were greeted by cheering, congratulatory and birthday greetings.)_


	2. The Past: Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan and Seungcheol were in the middle of achieving their dreams together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all kudos and comments are always appreciated !! (please don't be shy to hmu and be friends with me on twitter)

Jeonghan stirred awake as the sun which was peeking from the window, shone on him, the sunlight gently hitting his skin. He slowly opened his eyes, staring blankly into the ceiling as a smile formed on his lips.

_What a good dream._

He turned his head to look at his boyfriend who was peacefully sleeping beside him. He smiled and moved closer, face inches away from each other, as he intently stared at Seungcheol and his soft features. His long lashes, his pale skin, his plump lips, his cute nose, his—

"What are you doing?"

Jeonghan broke out into a soft smile as Seungcheol groggily murmured, eyes still shut.

"Staring at the epitome of beauty."

"Then you should stare at the mirror."

Jeonghan let out a laugh, rolling over before sitting up and climbing on Seungcheol. Jeonghan placed his thighs on each side of Seungcheol's hips, straddling his waist and palms laying flat on his chest as Seungcheol brought his hands up to glide it on Jeonghan's thighs up to his hips, eyes half-opened.

"Good morning to my future doctor." Jeonghan brightly said, smile reaching up to his eyes.

Seungcheol lazily smiled, dimples slightly showing as he stared up at Jeonghan. His long hair which was freely flowing, slightly messed up but nonetheless looked beautiful, his smile that never failed to make Seungcheol's heart melt, his eyes that had spark which burned brighter than the sun, his soft and smooth skin, his everything. God, his boyfriend was fucking ethereal, sometimes he couldn't believe Jeonghan was human. He blinked a few times, taking in the overwhelming beauty of his boyfriend before mumbling, "Good morning to my future top model."

Jeonghan giggled and tucked his hair behind his ears before he leaned down, hands going up to cup Seungcheol's jaw as he pressed his lips against Seungcheol's. Seungcheol tightened his grip on Jeonghan's waist, softly kissing Jeonghan back.

_A good morning, indeed._

Both smiled into the kiss before Jeonghan pulled away and looked down at Seungcheol, the smile not leaving his lips and neither on Seungcheol's.

"Don't you have classes in the morning?" Jeonghan asked as Seungcheol slowly sat up, hands hooking over Seungcheol's neck as Seungcheol just pulled Jeonghan closer by the waist.

"I do." Seungcheol answered, keeping one hand on Jeonghan's waist, tightly holding it as another went up to tuck a few strands of Jeonghan's hair that fell on his face behind his ear before gently cupping Jeonghan's jaw, his thumb gently caressing Jeonghan's cheeks. "You have classes today too, right?"

"I do." Jeonghan confirmed. "I have to head straight to the photoshoot right after my last class though, so you can go home first."

Seungcheol hummed in response, eyes trailing down to Jeonghan's soft, smooth and pink lips that looked so kissable. He stared at Jeonghan in silence for a moment, Jeonghan doing the same, before a soft smile formed on his lips, leaning in and pressing his lips against Jeonghan's.

Kissing Jeonghan was one of Seungcheol's favourite thing to do. He had been kissing Jeonghan for years now but he could never get tired of it. From the feeling of Jeonghan's soft lips against his, the sweet taste of it that Seungcheol could never get enough of, the feeling of Jeonghan smiling as their lips were connected, the purity and softness of an innocent kiss to the needy and messy kiss that make breathy moans leave Jeonghan's mouth, the muffled whimpers as Seungcheol lightly nibbles on Jeonghan's bottom lip, the way Jeonghan opens his mouth in submission, giving Seungcheol dominance and access, the way Jeonghan's hand finds anything to hold on to and grip it tightly. God, Seungcheol absolutely loved kissing Jeonghan.

"Wait—" Jeonghan pulled away for a second but Seungcheol chased after him and leaned ni, pressing their lips once more. "—don't—" Seungcheol squeezed Jeonghan's waist lightly as Jeonghan's hands found its way to Seungcheol's hair gripping it tightly. "You'll—" Jeonghan couldn't even get more than a single word out of his mouth before Seungcheol presed their lips together again. "Cheol—" Seungcheol softly kissed Jeonghan, smiling as Jeonghan lightly tugged on his hair. "Stop—" He continued to kiss Jeonghan gently, nibbling lightly on Jeonghan's bottom lip, sending shivers down Jeonghan's spine before pulling away but not so much, only a few inches apart as they could still feel each other's hot breath.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Seungcheol murmured, staring at Jeonghan's red lips before gazing up to Jeonghan's eyes. "Are you sure, Hannie?"

"That's not fair!" Jeonghan whined, pouting with his red and slightly swollen lips as his hands were hooked securedly around Seungcheol's neck. "You know I don't want to but you have class in an hour, you can't do this."

Seungcheol chuckled, gently caressing a pouting Jeonghan's cheeks before a glint of mischievousness sparked in his eyes. "An hour is a lot, you know. We can still do... things."

"Oh?" Jeonghan raised his eyebrows, a teasing smile forming on his lips. "Like what? Eating breakfast, perhaps?"

"I'm already eating breakfast on bed." Seungcheol smirked. "So stop interrupting my breakfast and let me continue."

"Oh my god." Jeonghan laughed loudly, leaning back. "Cheol, did you really just— oh my god."

He said but when Seungcheol leaned in and connected their lips again, Jeonghan didn't complain.

That morning, they were certainly both full from the breakfast they had in bed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Seungcheol_ **

**_3:08PM_ **

_Hannie, my classes are done._

_How are u doing?_

 

  ** _My Top Model Boyfriend **♡**_**

**_3:10PM_ **

_Still at the photoshoot_

_it's been hours already_

_wow fuck me_

_**Seungcheol**  
_

_**3:10PM** _

_Hannie_

_baby i already did_

_this morning??_

_**_My Top Model Boyfriend **♡**_**_

_**_**3:11PM** _ ** _

_cheol_

_NO_

_just_

_NO._

_we're not even halfway done and i'm already tired af_

_**Seungcheol**  
_

_**3:11PM** _

_but hannie_

_you're always tired??_

_**_My Top Model Boyfriend **♡**_**_

_**3:11PM** _

_excuse me??_

_**Seungcheol**  
_

_**3:12PM** _

_i mean_

_my hannie is always tired bc he works so hard_

_**_My Top Model Boyfriend **♡**_**_

_**3:12PM** _

_bitch i thought_

_**Seungcheol** _

_**3:13PM** _

_i love my hardworking top model boyfriend_

_and tell me when you're on ur way home so i can cook dinner_

_**_My Top Model Boyfriend **♡**_**_

_**3:13PM** _

_that's if we can even go home_

_this photoshoot better turn out great or i will kill a bitch_

_**Seungcheol**_

_**3:13PM** _

_don't worry babyy_

_i'm sure it will since it's you_

_do your best, i love you!!_

_**My Top Model Boyfriend **♡**** _

_**3:14PM** _

_ofc who do you think you're talking to_

_**Seungcheol** _

_**3:14PM** _

_that's MY top model!!!!!_

_**My Top Model Boyfriend **♡**** _

_**3:14PM** _

_i love you!!!_

          

_i gtg now cheol_

_they're calling for me_

_text u later doctor cheol_

_**Seungcheol** _

_**3:15PM** _

_okkk hannie_

_take care_

* * *

 

 

Seungcheol headed straight back to their apartment and did what he usually does when he had time to spare. He changed into comfortable clothes, made coffee, sat in front of a table and brought out the books, burying himself with it, spending hours reading and studying the lessons they were done with, the lessons they were discussing and the lessons which were about to be discussed. Seungcheol had always been like this; consistent, responsible and diligent on his studies. Especially since his studies were about people, their lives, health and well-being. To heal people, to cure them, to save lives, to vanish the pain, to be a doctor— he was and always had been very dedicated. Being a doctor was indeed his dream, but if he's going for it, he might as well go big and aim to be one of the best doctors in Korea.

A thought, more like a memory, suddenly made Seungcheol smile out of nowhere. He splaced the book he was holding, down on the table as he smiled to himself, mind drifting off somewhere.

He remembered the times when they only started uni and Jeonghan stayed at the library with him no matter how late it got just because Jeonghan wanted to show his support for his boyfriend despite the fact that Jeonghan himself was worn-out and tired from the photoshoots he had, he remembered the times when Jeonghan would suddenly place a cup of coffee in front of him when he was studying, reminding him that he should take a break too, he remembered the times when Jeonghan would help him clear his mind out and help him relax when everything got too stressful to handle. Jeonghan had always been there for him. From back to when they were only small kids up to now. Jeonghan never failed to show Seungcheol his love for him. He never failed to show Seungcheol how much he supported him. But so did Seungcheol. Seungcheol always visited Jeonghan on his photoshoots and brought him food, he always went out with Jeonghan to shop for new clothes and held the shopping bags as they did, he always reminded Jeonghan every single day of how talented and beautiful Jeonghan was, he always cuddled Jeonghan after long tiring days, carrying Jeonghan to the bathroom even, just to carefully wash and clean his boyfriend's beautiful long hair, massaging his scalp and scrubing his body clean along the way. Just like Jeonghan was always there for Seungcheol, Seungcheol was always there for Jeonghan too; always had and always will. Now they were in their last year of uni and everything was going well for the both of them, in terms of school, their relationship and the path they were taking towards their goal.

A particular, very important memory he held close and dear to him, made him smile extra wider. Seungcheol remembered the time when they were sitting on top of Jeonghan's bed, promising each other that they will achieve their dreams together— Jeonghan, a top model and Seungcheol, a doctor.

_Soon, Hannie. We're on our way there. Step by step, hand in hand._

He was broken out of his trance when his phone suddenly buzzed, indicating a text message.

 

**_Fashion Guru_ **

**_8:38PM_ **

_CHOI SEUNGCHEOL_

_wheres ur ass at_

**_Seungcheol_ **

**_8:38PM_ **

_im at home, what do u want kim mingyu??_

 

_**Fashion Guru** _

_**8:38PM** _

_DRINKING!!!!!_

_**Seungcheol** _

_**8:39PM** _

_what why_

_**Fashion Guru** _

_**8:39PM** _

_wdym why_

_why the fuck not_

_**Seungcheol** _

_**8:39PM** _

_are all fashion majors like these??_

**_Fashion Guru_ **

**_8:39PM_ **

_i mean, there's your boyfriend_

_and wen junhui, your boyfriend's co-model and classmate_

_why ask a question you already know the answer to_

**_Seungcheol_ **

**_8:40PM_ **

_point taken_

_let me just texttt hannie_

 

Seungcheol might be dedicated to his studies but knew how to balance his social life, personal life and school life well.

 

_**Seungcheol** _

_**8:41PM** _

_jeonghannie babyyyy_

_i'll be out drinking with mingyu_

**_My Top Model Boyfriend **♡**_ **

**_**8:42PM** _ **

_with the rest of the gang??_

_**Seungcheol**  
_

_**8:42PM** _

_probably!!_

_**My Top Model Boyfriend **♡**** _

_****8:42PM** ** _

_no fair, y'all leaving me out :(_

**_Seungcheol_ **

**_8:43PM_ **

_i promise i'll go home when you're on ur way home_

_so i can welcome u home in my arms_

_**My Top Model Boyfriend **♡**** _

_**8:43PM** _

_you better_

_im tired and in need of cuddles from my future doctor_

_which happens to be my boyfriend too_

_**Seungcheol**  
_

_**8:44PM** _

_i know i know_

_your future doctor and boyfriend will make ur exhaustion go away_

_i promise_

_**My Top Model Boyfriend **♡**** _

_**8:44PM** _

_okay good_

_take care i love you!!_

          

**_Seungcheol_ **

**_8:45PM_ **

_i will_

_i love you more_

           

 

Seungcheol stood up from his chair and stretched his limbs before going over to the closet to change his clothes. After going with a casual black outfit, which made his pale skin glow more, particularly a black longsleeves that wasn't buttoned all the way up, slightly showing his chest and collarbones, partnered with tight black pants. He ran his fingers through his hair and checked himself at the mirror one last time, deciding that he looked okay (he looked more than okay), he sent Mingyu a quick text before heading out.

 

**_Seungcheol_ **

**_9:14PM_ **

_im omw_

_**Fashion Guru** _

_**9:15PM** _

_hurry the fuck up_

**_Seungcheol_ **

**_9:15PM_ **

_calm ur tiddies_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Seungcheol went to the club that they usually party at, the smell of sweat, alcohol and sex, greeting him when he entered.

"Cheol!" He heard someone shout over the loud music and blaring lights. He turned to the direction where the voice came from and saw Mingyu walking over to him with a glass of vodka in his hand. "You're finally here!"

Seungcheol just smiled and grabbed the glass of vodka from Mingyu, instantly chugging it down in one go. "Where are the others?" He asked as he licked his lips and as if on time, Jihoon appeared, walking over to them with alcohol in his hand.

"Cheol! You're here!"

"Hey, Jihoon!" Seungcheol smiled. "Where are the others?"

"Soonyoung and Jun are at the dancefloor, obviously." Jihoon lightly laughed before taking a sip from his glass. "Where's Hannie?"

"Still at a photoshoot. I'll go home before he does though." Seungcheol answered over the blasting music. "Where's Minghao?"

"Soonyoung said something about Minghao doing a project, I'm not really sure though." Jihoon spoke before Soonyoung, who was glistening in sweat and slightly flushed, squeezed himself out of the crowd on the dancefloor, running his hand through his hair, mouth parted open as he ran his tongue down on his bottom lip, walked over to them.

Goddamn, the sight made Jihoon empty the alcohol in his glass, gulping it all down in one go as he stared at his boyfriend.

"Jihoonie, Gyu, Cheol!" Soonyoung greeted loudly, an arm snaking around Jihoon's waist as he pulled Jihoon close to him.

"Where's Minghao?" Seungcheol asked.

"Finishing a project which is due tomorrow." Soonyoung answered. "But I didn't tell him we were drinking tonight because I'm pretty sure he'd drop the project just to see and subtly ogle over Jun."

"Subtle is the last word you can use to describe Minghao, Soonyoung." Seungcheol pointed out.

Everyone laughed, knowing that everything they said were true.

"It's our last year in uni, either of them should make a move already." Mingyu sighed.

"I can feel one of them breaking down sooner or later, Gyu." Soonyoung smirked. "Just you wait."

"Now," Soonyoung turned to fully face Jihoon, pulling him closer by the waist and smiling down at his boyfriend, eyes sparkling. "Why don't you dance with me Jihoonie?"

"Soonyoung—" Jihoon was about to protest but Soonyoung cut him off.

"C'mon, Jihoonie. Pleeeease!" Soonyoung pouted.

Jihoon sighed, knowing he couldn't deny his boyfriend. He opened his mouth, about to agree when Soonyoung spoke first, saying something completely irrelevant.

"You move those hips like a pro for me every night, don't be shy—"

"Oh my god," Mingyu groaned loudly, turning away from them as he walked towards the bar. "Just go dance while Cheol and I have a drink."

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that." Seungcheol casually spoke before following Mingyu, leaving a flustered Jihoon and a smirking Soonyoung.

"Let's go, Jihoonie." Soonyoung winked, the smirk not leaving his face as he tugged on Jihoon's hand.

"Kwon Soonyoung, you are not drinking alcohol for the next months." Jihoon glared but let himself get pulled by Soonyoung into the sea of tight and sweaty bodies anyway.

 

***

 

After a few hours of dancing, drinking and partying, Seungcheol's phone lit up, a name and a picture flashing on the screen as someone called. The call he had been waiting for all night. Sure, partying and drinking with his friends are always fun but it would be better if Jeonghan was there. Anywhere in the world was better for Seungcheol as long as Jeonghan was by his side. So even if it meant leaving the club which was buzzing from the loud music, fun and hype to go home to Jeonghan and cook for him or maybe wash his hair, cuddle with him after a long day or just anything— it was more than okay.

He made his way out of the club to talk in peace with his boyfriend before he answered the call.

"Hey Hannie," Seungcheol spoke as the night breeze gently hit his skin. "Where are you?"

"I'm on my way home." Jeonghan answered, exhaustion evident from his voice making Seungcheol want to teleport to his side just to hold him and make him rest. "I'm exhausted."

"I know, baby." Seungcheol softly spoke, eyes gazing up at the night sky, staring at the moon that shone down on him. "I'll head home right now and give you lots of cuddles, okay? Maybe wash your hair first?"

"Please." Jeonghan weakly answered. "Are you outside the club? I can hear music from the background."

"I am. I'll just say goodbye to everybody before I leave." Seungcheol said, running his fingers through his hair. "I'll see you at home, okay?"

Jeonghan hummed in response, "Hurry, please. But take care, I love you."

"I will, Hannie." Seungcheol answered, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "You too, baby. I love you."

He ended the phonecall, shoved his phone back in his pocket before heading back inside the club to let his friends know he'll be leaving. However, when hegot back inside, he couldn't spot a single familiar head over the crowd of people. He couldn't find Mingyu, Soonyoung, Jun or Jihoon anywhere and he really ~~wanted~~ needed to go home to Jeonghan right now, so he just took out his phone and texted Soonyoung.

 

_**Seungcheol** _

**_11:55PM_ **

_soonyoungg_

_i can't find any of you_

_but i gtg bc hannie is on his way home_

_i have a boyfriend to love and pamper at home so pls tell the others i already left_

_ALSO, please keep an eye on jun and make sure he doesnt strip_

 

**_#1 Lee Jihoon Stan_ **

**_11:55PM_ **

_SEUNGCHOKE_

_WHY THR FUCJ ARR YOU GOINF HOME ALREADT_

**_Seungcheol_ **

**_11:55PM_  
**

_are u drunk already_

_wait why did i even ask_

_i shouldve texted jihoon in the first place_

_sigh_

_**#1 Lee Jihoon Stan** _

_**11:56PM**  _

_A BUTCH IS WHIPPED FIR YOON JEONHHAM ANF THAR BITCH IS YO U_

_**Seungcheol** _

_**11:56PM** _

_you talk as if you aint whipped as fuck for jihoon_

**_#1 Lee Jihoon Stan_ **

**_11:56PM_  **

_BUTCHF UCK YES I LIVE JIHOOM_

_HE LVOES ME TOO YOU KNOE_

_Hey cheol, this is jihoon._

_take care on ur way back! I'll keep an eye on them dw_

_say hi to hannie from us!_

**_Seungcheol_ **

**_11:57PM_ **

_I trust in Lord Woozi_

Seungcheol immediately went out of the club and grabbed a taxi, sending a quick text to Jeonghan saying that he was on his way home. He expected to get home before Jeonghan but life was a bitch and he got stuck on a traffic because of an accident on the highway. He texted Jeonghan but he got no response from the other so he guessed that Jeonghan was already sleeping and he could only pray that Jeonghan wouldn't be mad at him later morning.

An hour later, Seungcheol was finally back at their apartment. He slowly opened and closed the door, walking inside as silent as he could but he was surprised to see a sleeping figure on the sofa. He walked over to the sofa and sighed, a soft smile forming on his lips as he looked at Jeonghan who was sleeping peacefully; he was only wearing a large sweater— Seungcheol's sweater, chest rising up and deflating while his soft pink lips were slightly parted as he breathed, his long hair laying flat on the cushion of the sofa, long eyeslashes laying against his smooth pale skin. God, he looked like a fucking angel.

Seungcheol slightly crouched and gently slipped his hand under Jeonghan's knees, placing his other hand on Jeonghan's back as he lifted his boyfriend up as gentle and as slow as he could, trying to not wake him up. He carried Jeonghan bridal style and made his way towards their bedroom, gently laying him down on their bed. He tucked Jeonghan in, draping a blanket over his boyfriend and gently running his fingers through Jeonghan's soft long hair before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on Jeonghan's forehead. He stood up and made his way towards the bathroom to shower and change clothes.

After he was done freshening up and wearing comfortable clothes, he slowly dipped got on the bed and under the blanket, next to Jeonghan who stirred awake when he did.

"Cheol?" Jeonghan murmured, eyes slightly opening as he began to move closer to Seungcheol, hugging him tight as he buried his face on Seungcheol's chest.

"Hey baby," Seungcheol softly spoke, hand reaching out to gently pet Jeonghan's head, his fingers smoothly running through Jeonghan's long hair. "I'm here, I'm sorry."

Jeonghan could only softly hum in return, nuzzling his head against Seungcheol's chest as his boyfriend's warmth and the gentle petting lulled him to sleep.

"Go back to sleep, Hannie." Seungcheol whispered before pressing his lips on Jeonghan's temple. "You worked hard today, my top model. Goodnight, I love you."

A small and tired smile formed on Jeonghan's lips before he fell into deep slumber. "I love you, doctor Cheol." He whispered.

 

Both of them fell asleep with a smile on their faces, wrapped in each other's arms, enveloped in each other's warmth.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jeonghan stirred awake as the sunlight, which was peeking from the window, directly hit his face. He moved his arm to his side, expecting it to come in contact with a body but it fell flat on a cold empty space beside him. Jeonghan opened his eyes and turned to look beside him, only to see he was alone in bed. He slowly sat up, yawning as he did, and looked around, slightly confused, since he would always— ALWAYS, wake up to Seungcheol beside him or Seungcheol would wake up with Jeonghan beside him. He slowly got out of bed, rubbing his eyes as he made his way out of their bedroom; he was greeted by the smell of eggs and bacon. He walked over to the kitchen to see Seungcheol placing plates on the table which already had breakfast cooked.

"Hannie, you're awake." Seungcheol smiled, staring at his half-awake boyfriend who was standing there, slowly blinking his eyes in silence, wearing nothing but his sweater which was too big for Jeonghan; it was until Jeonghan's mid thigh, the collar of the sweater was too wide that it was almost falling down from one of Jeonghan's shoulder, leaving his collarbones exposed.

"I was looking for you." Jeonghan mumbled, walking over to Seungcheol and wrapping his arms around Seungcheol as he placed his head on Seungcheol's neck.

"I'm sorry, Hannie." Seungcheol gently said, a smile forming on his lips as he hugged Jeonghan back, one hand resting on Jeonghan's back while the other one rested on Jeonghan's head, lightly running his hand up and down, gently petting him. "I cooked breakfast."

"Is this because you got home late last night?" Jeonghan asked, voice muffled as he buried his face on Seungcheol's neck.

Seungcheol lightly chuckled, holding Jeonghan tighter. "That and I wanted to make breakfast for you woke up too. You seemed really exhasuted last night."

Jeonghan removed his face from Seungcheol's neck and stared at his boyfriend's eyes, a pout forming on his lips, arms loosely wrapped around the other's waist. "I was."

"I know. My top model keeps working hard." Seungcheol praised, one hand going up to tuck Jeonghan's hair behind his ear before cupping his face and gently caressing it with his thumb. "You need to relax and unwind, that's why we're going on a date today after the last lecture."

Jeonghan's eyes lit up, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "You really are my happy pill. The most effective medicine to cure all my pain, exhaustion and stress."

"I know." Seungcheol smiled fondly, continuing to caress Jeonghan's cheeks.

"I love my future doctor." Jeonghan sighed, pressing their foreheads together as his arms went up to Seungcheol's neck, hooking it and bringing their face closer.

"And I love my future top model." Seungcheol softly said, making Jeonghan giggle before he pressed their lips together.

Seungcheol's one hand rested on Jeonghan's waist, pulling him closer as the other was caressing Jeonghan's cheeks as he softly kissed him. The soft kiss got heated as Jeonghan's hands found its way to Seungcheol's hair, lightly gripping it as he tilted his head and opened his mouth, letting Seungcheol take the lead. Seungcheol sucked on Jeonghan's bottom lip, gently nibbling on it, making Jeonghan let out a breathy moan. Seungcheol immediately pulled away, causing Jeonghan to whine a little.

"Breakfast is gonna get cold, Hannie." Seungcheol breathily whispered as he licked his lips, eyes trailing down to Jeonghan's lips which were red, missing the feeling of Jeonghan's lips against his already.

"What are you talking about? I'm always hot." Jeonghan retorted, mouth parted as he panted lightly.

Seungcheol chuckled at his boyfriend's sassiness. "I know, Hannie. But the eggs and bacons are waiting to be eaten."

"I'd rather have you eat me instead." Jeonghan shot back as if to tempt Seungcheol.

"Oh I definitely will, Hannie." Seungcheol smirked, leaning in and lightly nibbling at Jeonghan's earlobe as he whispered, "Just you wait, I'll take my time devouring you my angel."

Jeonghan shuddered at the feeling of Seungcheol's hot breath on his skin and the way Seungcheol nibbled on his earlobe, but the words that came out from Seungcheol's mouth made him whimper.

"So eat your breakfast and wait for tonight, Hannie." Seungcheol smiled, placing a soft kiss on Jeonghan's forehead before untangling himself from his boyfriend. "Okay?"

Jeonghan could only bite his lip and nod in silence, already dying from the anticipation for the date and for tonight.

 

 

***

 

_**Fashion Guru** _

_**8:02AM** _

_SEUNGCHEOL_

_did u get home safe last night_

**_Seungcheol_ **

**_8:02AM_ **

_WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SHOUTING MY NAME_

_and yes i did, hbu??_

_couldnt find you last night, where were u_

_**Fashion Guru**  
_

_**8:03AM** _

_i just_

_met someone and we clicked_

_we became friends_

_I JUST LOST TRACK OF TIME IM SORRY_

**_Seungcheol_ **

**_8:03AM_ **

_wow how interesting is that person for you to lose track of time_

**_Fashion Guru_ **

**_8:03AM_ **

_yep he is very VERY interesting_

_:-)_

_hahahahahaha_

_hahaha_

_anyway how's jeonghan?_

_**Seungcheol**  
_

_**8:04AM** _

_okay i'll just pretend you didn't rsuspiciously replied_

_and changed the topic but_

_im taking him out on a date aft uni later_

_bc he needs to unwind and relax for a change_

**_Fashion Guru_ **

**_8:04AM_ **

_WHIPPED_

**_Seungcheol_ **

**_8:04AM_ **

_i dont want to hear that from someone who lost track of time talking to someone he just met_

_lmao @ u_

_but yes, im still whipped anyways_

_see you at uni later_

**_Fashion Guru_ **

**_8:05AM_ **

_i couldnt help it, he had a very nice voice :(_

_you'll know when you meet him_

_or see me_

_:-)_

_SEE YOU AT UNI!!!_

 

 

***

 

 

"So this is how you lost track of time, you motherfucker." Seungcheol spoke, unamused when he saw Mingyu walking over to him, with a tray on his hands and hickeys all over his neck.

Mingyu just laughed loudly as he sat down in front of Seungcheol, shrugging his shoulders with a smug look plastered across his face. "I told you he was very  _very_ interesting. And that he had a nice voice, if you know what I mean."

"Oh my  _god_ , can we please just eat lunch?" Seungcheol groaned, turning his attention back to the food as Mingyu's laugh just got louder.

A few minutes later, Minghao and Soonyoung appeared, bickering as they sat down on the table.

"I still can't fucking believe you all went out drinking and didn't tell me." Minghao glared at Soonyoung as he sat next down to Seungcheol, placing his tray down on the table.

"If I did, you would've abandoned your project." Soonyoung pointed out as he sat next to Mingyu infront of Minghao.

"Fuck yes I would have if it meant seeing Jun party all night." Minghao shot back, making Mingyu lightly chuckle as he shook his head.

"You should thank me because you got to pass your project on time." Soonyoung said before shoving food in his mouth.

" _But_ I didn't see Jun last night." Minghao groaned. "I bet he looked hot as fuck like always. Did he get drunk last night? Oh my god, drunk Junhui is so sexy I wish I saw him flushed from alcohol and glimmering from sweat— wait, doesn't Jun have this hobby of stripping when he drinks too much? Oh my  _god—"_

"Wow," Mingyu breathed out, staring at Minghao. "I still can't believe how you and Jun haven't fucked yet, I mean, everyone could suffocate from the sexual tension in the air."

"That's because the shameless and bold Minghao right now suddenly disappears every single time Wen Junhui appears." Soonyoung spoke, gulping down the food in his mouth. "And it's either Jun is really oblivious or he's just waiting for Minghao to make a move."

Soonyoung grabbed his water bottle and placed it in front of Minghao, "Here." He smiled teasingly at Minghao. "This might help you with your thirst for Jun."

Minghao looked at the water bottle then at Soonyoungbefore grabbing the water bottle and placing it back near Soonyoung's tray, smiling. "Thanks but I'd rather drink something from Junhui himself."

Soonyoung laughed loudly, Mingyu almost choked on his food while Seungcheol just sighed loudly, completely used to his friends.

Moments later, Jihoon appeared, sitting down next to Soonyoung as Soonyoung pecked Jihoon's cheek greeting him. Soon after, Jun and Jeonghan were the last ones to arrive.

"Remind me to not drink too much alcohol." Jun groaned as he sat down next to Mingyu, placing this tray down on their table at the cafeteria. Jeonghan followed after Jun and sat beside Seungcheol, putting his lunch tray on top of the table.

"Hey, baby." Seungcheol softly greeted, an arm snaking around Jeonghan's waist before turning to face Jun who was sitting in front of Jeonghan. "Why? What happened?"

"Even I don't know, I just woke up naked." Jun answered, making Minghao and Jihoon freeze when they were just about to take a bite from their food.

Seungcheol stared at Minghao who was sitting beside him, knowing exactly why he froze. But his eyes trailed to Jihoon who was frozen in his seat, avoiding eye contact.

"Care to explain?" Seungcheol asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I-I," Jihoon sighed, placing his sandwhich back down on the tray and looking back at Seungcheol. "I'm sorry, I lost track of him. I got my hands full with Soonyoung."

 "Yep, Jihoonie was  _super_ busy looking after me." Soonyoung confirmed, smiling widely. "He got his hands full because he was scratching my back as I— OW!" He groaned as Jihoon subtly hit his thigh hard under the table.

"Wow, did you two really just hook up at the club?" Mingyu asked, looking beside him to stare at the two.

"Don't act like we didn't see you making out and leaving with a pretty boy, Kim Mingyu." Soonyoung raised his eyebrows, scoffing.

"At least Wonwoo and I managed to hold out until we got back to my house." Mingyu shrugged, turning his attention back to his food.

"Oh my god, why are you all so— so  _nsfw_?" Minghao exhaled before taking a bite from his food.

" _NSFW_? Not safe for work? Wow Minghao, you really have the audacity to say that when you were just thirsting for Ju— UGH!" Soonyoung groaned in pain as Minghao not so subtly kicked him from under the table.

Mingyu, Jeonghan, Seungcheol and Jihoon tried to stop from laughing but obviously failed while Jun just looked at Minghao who flushed red, averting his gaze.

"Well, Hannie and I are off." Seungcheol spoke as he grabbed his bag and stood up, lacing his hands with Jeonghan who stood up with him. "We still have a date to go to."

Jeonghan just softly smiled, squeezing Seungcheol's hand as they bid farewell.

"See you next week!" "Take care!" "Bye!" "WHIPPED!"

They all waved goodbye and the two turned around and began to leave.

"Stay soft!" Minghao shouted after them and Jeonghan had to hold in a snort as Seungcheol smirked.

"Soft, they said." Seungcheol chuckled. "If only they knew how my angel would turn into a demon in bed."

"If only they knew that the one who's studying to become a doctor actually makes his boyfriend completely unable to walk." Jeonghan shot back, giggling.

"Shut up, I love you."

"Shut up, I love you more."

 

***

 

Jeonghan and Seungcheol went home to freshen up and get dressed for their date. After they did, they went out and the whole afternoon, they were shopping, Seungcheol buying clothes for Jeonghan who protested saying that the clothes they were buying were too many but Seungcheol didn't mind one bit, arguing back that ' _It looks beautiful on you, of course we have to buy it._ ' while Jeonghan whined saying ' _Cheol, you say that with every clothes I try on._ ' but Jeonghan let it pass since he bought Seungcheol medical books in exchange but this time it was Seungcheol who protested saying ' _You know you don't have to, Hannie._ ' but Jeonghan just smiled and answered ' _I know but I want to._ ' After that, they spent some time alone, peacefully walking hand in hand at the park with small talks but mostly comfortable silence surrounding them. When night came, the two headed off to the resturant where Seungcheol had reservations for. The food was incredible and today was amazing.

"Did you have fun?" Seungcheol asked Jeonghan from across the table as they waited for the bill.

"Of course, I did. Anywhere with you is perfect." Jeonghan smiled. "Thank you for today, Cheol."

"Anything for you, love." Seungcheol smiled back at Jeonghan.

"But..." Jeonghan started but trailed off as he looked at Seungcheol, his soft smile turning into a teasing one.

"But?" Seungcheol asked, concerned as he stared at his boyfriend.

"Don't you want to eat dessert?" Jeonghan oh so innocently asked as he took a bite of the cake.

"You want more sweets, Hannie? How about we buy ice cream on our way back? Or more strawberries?" Seungcheol geniunely asked, thinking that Jeonghan really did want sweets since he knew his boyfriend loved sweet things.

Jeonghan smirked and grazed his finger on the icing of the cake before sticking his tongue out and slowly shoving his finger inside his mouth, sucking intently and never once breaking eye contact with Seungcheol who swallowed hard, pupils diliating. "I was thinking of something else. You know, something that could be eaten in bed."

Needless to say, as soon as the bill came, Seungcheol paid and wasted no time dragging Jeonghan out of the resturant, tugging at his hand as he grabbed a cab. The whole way back to their apartment, Seungcheol remained silent, jaws clenched tightly but his hand remained interlocked with Jeonghan's gripping it intently. And as soon as they got inside their apartment, Seungcheol tugged at Jeonghan straight to their bedroom, pushing him down the bed.

"It's Friday today, Hannie." Seungcheol spoke, voice dropping an octave lower as he began unbuttoning his top. "I hope you won't mind staying in bed all weekend because of your temporary inability to walk."

Jeonghan just shuddered, suddenly losing the ability to talk as his whole body shook with anticipation.

"Now," Seungcheol lowly spoke, climbing on bed. "We have all night, angel. All night to devour you and your sweetness."

 

* * *

 

 

Seungcheol smiled widely at the scoreboard plastered in the middle of their university.

 

_MIDTERM EXAMINATION RESULTS_

_Bachelor of Science in Nursing_

_1\. Choi Seungcheol_

_2\. Park Shin Hye_

_3\. Chang Kyun_

 

He took out his phone and immediately texted Jeonghan.

 

_**Seungcheol** _

_**2:32PM** _

_Hannie baby!!!_

_where are you??_

_**My Top Model Boyfriend **♡**** _

_**2:33PM** _

_CHEOL!!!!!_

_CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!!!!!!!_

_CLASS JUST ENDED_

_AND OH MY  FUCKING GOD_

_GUESS WHAT_

_FUCKING GUESS WHAT_

**_Seungcheol_ **

**_2:33PM_ **

_wHAT WHAT_

_JUN AND MINGHAO GOT TOGETHER?????_

_**My Top Model Boyfriend **♡**** _

_**2:34PM** _

_WHAT_

_NO OH MY GOD_

_I MEAN WE WISH BUT_

_ITS SOMETHING DIFFERENT_

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**_Seungcheol_ **

**_2:34PM_ **

_WHAT IS IT_

_**My Top Model Boyfriend **♡**** _

_**2:34PM** _

_MEET ME AT THE GATE OF OUR UNI IN 5 MINUTES_

_I'LL TELL YOU THERE_

_FUCK I LOVE YOU SO MUCH_

**_Seungcheol_ **

**_2:35PM_ **

_OKAY OKAY_

_I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MORE_

 

 

***

 

 

Seungcheol stood at the gate of their uni, smiling to himself as he waited for Jeonghan to arrive. He couldn't wait to see and tell Jeonghan about the result of the midterms; and he also couldn't wait to hear what Jeonghan was so excited to tell him about.

"SEUNGCHEOL!"

Seungcheol whipped his head towards where the loud voice came from and saw Jeonghan running to him, hair flowing in the wind as a huge smile was plastered across his face, eyes sparkling brightly. He remained frozen, staring in awe at the sight.

_An angel._

But it wasn't long before Jeonghan literally threw himself in Seungcheol's arms but Seungcheol caught him, holding him tight as a huge grin formed on his lips.

"Hannie-ya,"

"CHEOL!" Jeonghan excitedly called out, arms hooking around Seungcheol's neck as he stared at Seungcheol in the eyes. "Guess what? Oh my  _god,_ guess what!"

Seungcheol stared back at Jeonghan's sparkling eyes as his hands were firmly placed on Jeonghan's hips. "What is it, baby?"

Jeonghan bit his lip, the huge smile never leaving his face. "So I got a call in class today," He started, smile only getting wider with each word. "And a huge company just asked me to model for them."

Seungcheol's mouth dropped open, forming into an 'o' as he stared at Jeonghan with wide eyes. "Oh my fucking god." He whispered before a wide smile spread across his face. He pulled Jeonghan and hugged him tight, not knowing exactly what to say because he was just so fucking  _proud._ Beyond proud even. "I-I— holy fuck." He breathed out as Jeonghan hugged him tighter, face buried on Seungcheol's shoulder.

"I know right." Jeonghan said, voice muffled.

"Yoon Jeonghan," Seungcheol said as he pulled away and cupped Jeonghan's face, staring directly into his eyes. "I am so  _so_ fucking proud of you. I knew you could do it. You deserve this and so much more."

Jeonghan giggled, biting his lip and smiling widely as he stared back at Seungcheol. "Thank you so much, I love you!"

"I have something to tell you too." Seungcheol whispered, smiling as he caressed Jeonghan's cheeks.

"What? What is it?" Jeonghan asked, eyes unconsciously widening as his eyesbrows raised. "Cheol, what is it?"

"The results for the midterm examinations just got posted," Seungcheol began. "Guess who's on top of his course?"

Jeonghan's eyes widened more as his mouth fell open, staring intently at Seungcheol. "I shouldn't be surprised anymore but holy fuck." He breathed out as his lips curled up into a huge grin. "That's my fucking future doctor."

"Also the number one fan of the future top model." Seungcheol added before he leaned in and placed a soft and quick kiss on Jeonghan's lips. When they pulled away, a tear slipped out of Jeonghan's shimmering glassy eyes. "H-Hannie baby, why are you crying?" Seungcheol asked, worried and concerned as he wiped the tear away.

Jeonghan just lightly laughed and sniffled, staring at Seungcheol before whispering. "I'm just so— so  _happy._ Can you believe it, Cheol? We're taking a step closer to our dreams."

Seungcheol could feel warmth explode within his heart and body. He gently caressed Jeonghan's cheeks, staring at him, eyes filled with nothing but love. "I know, hannie. I know." He tucked Jeonghan's hair behind his ear, softly saying, "Let's continue doing our best. I'll be here with you every step of the way."

"Yah," Jeonghan weakly said, eyes brimming with tears. "Don't make me cry." He whispered, voice cracking as a few tears already slipped out.

Seungcheol just gently smiled, wiping his tears away.

"You and I will be very busy." He spoke, smiling at Jeonghan.

"I know," Jeonghan softly spoke. "I need to arrange paperworks, sign contracts and then the actual shooting will start."

"I have practical exams and performances too." Seungcheol added.

"Make sure you text me or call me when you can." Jeonghan pouted, staring at Seungcheol.

"More like, make sure  _you_ text or call  _me_ when you can." Seungcheol chuckled. "During your breaks from the shoot or something."

"Well I could say that to you too, you know." Jeonghan shot back. "Call or text me when you're done burying yourself with books

Seungcheol just laughed, making Jeonghan giggle along with him.

"We'll both be very very busy." Seungcheol softly spoke, staring at Jeonghan with a gentle smile on his face. "But that's okay because in the end you and I will come home to one place."

"Wrong," Jeonghan said, slowly shaking his head. "In the end, I will always come home to you."

Seungcheol just smiled.

God, he loved Yoon Jeonghan more than anything and anyone in the world.

"I love you, my future top model."

Jeonghan just smiled back.

He loved Choi Seungcheol from the depths of his heart and with every ounce of his whole being.

"I love you, my future doctor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can definitely not wrap this up in 3 chapters so additional two more !!  
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **tell me how it was!! hit me up at twitter and scream with me:[svtplusbts](http://www.twitter.com/svtplusbts). **   
> 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>     
> 
> 
> **tell me how it was!! hit me up at twitter and scream with me:[svtplusbts](http://www.twitter.com/svtplusbts). **   
> 


End file.
